Sectoids (UFO Defense)
The Sectoid was a very common enemy seen in XCOM: UFO DEFENCE. they were the main soldiers in the alien's army during AW1. The Sectoid may look weak, but don't let it fool you. They are far from weak. While it may be small, the Sectoids' high intelligence makes up for it. Plus, they have an ability that makes them even more terrifying: Psionics. most Sectoids can use Psionics to communicate with allies, damage the minds of enemies, and even mind control. However, a Sectoid who can successfully control a person's mind is very rare. In a fire-fight, the Sectoid try's to use the Ellirium Pistol whenever possible, due to it's easy aim and accuracy. If a Sectoid is in too deep a situation, they will often use Psionics to frighten enemies, or cause a distraction. Despite all it's powerful weapons, the average Sectoid is doomed if ever engaged in Hand-To-Hand combat. Battle vs Sectoids (Enemy Unkown) (by Zedmaster3000) Old:9 New:9 3 old Sectoids open fire with Ellirium pistols and kill 2 new Sectoids while the rest get into a good position Old:9 New:7 2 new Sectoids take cover behind a car, then lay down suppressing fire with the plasma pistol so that the rest can take cover. They kill 1 old Sectoid in the process Old:8 New:7 An old Sectoid fires his Ellirium rifle and kills a new Sectoid.Old:8 New:6 The new Sectoids split up. 2 new Sectoids mind merge with other new Sectoids. together, they kill 3 old Sectoids with plasma pistols. Old:5 New:6 An old Sectoid shoots a new Sectoid while it is mind merged and kills both Old:5 New:4 The other 2 new Sectoids drop the mind merge. One of them is shot by a stun bomb, while the other charges. The old Sectoids are taken by surprise. The new Sectoid uses it’s claws to wound an old Sectoid, then shoots him with a plasma pistol. Old:4 New:4 The old Sectoids kill the new Sectoid with the plasma pistol. Old:4 New:3 The new Sectoid’s leader comes out of cover and uses it’s Psionics to distract the enemy with an illusion of pain while he get’s his stunned ally into cover. When the old Sectoids realize that they too have Psionic abilities, one of them uses it to frighten the new Sectoid still in cover, causing him to believe a horde of old Sectoids has arrived. The new Sectoid then jumps out of cover and runs straight for the enemy. The old Sectoids shoot him with an Ellirium rifle. Old:4 New:2 The new Sectoid leader wakes up his unconscious ally. While he does, the old Sectoids begin to slowly close in, thinking they have the upper hand. The last new Sectoids mind merge, and prepare for the last stand. They jump out, kill 1 Sectoid with claws, and 2 with the plasma pistol Old:1 New:2 The new Sectoids look around. Seeing no more enemies, they begin to walk away when they realize; there’s one left! But when they realize this, it’s already too late. The last old Sectoid fires a small launcher and stuns the last 2 new Sectoids. As it walks over to finish them off, the leader try’s to call backup. He kills him, but it was too late. TO BE COUNTINUED Winner: OLD SECTOID!!!!!!!!! Experts Oppinion The old Sectoids won because of there supperior firearms and intellegence. To see the original battle weapons and votes click here. Category:Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Future Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors